


Hamilfics!

by Hamiltonismyjamilton13579



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AWESOME SHIPS, F/F, F/M, HAMILTON SHIPS, Love, M/M, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltonismyjamilton13579/pseuds/Hamiltonismyjamilton13579
Summary: A bunch of Hamilton one-shots! (I used the name Skye while writing. You can replace your name while reading!)





	1. Lafayette x Skye (Or Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Today was my birthday.

My friend Alex made the whole party happen.

“Skye! Get down here!” Laf yelled at me from downstairs.

“Coming!” I yelled as I walked down the stairs slowly in a short blue dress with baby blue heels. 

“Woah…” Alex, Laf, John, and Hercules sighed at the sight of me. 

“Uhh… umm, oh! Everyone will be here soon…” Hercules stuttered.

“Okay!” I murmured cheerfully, walking in the kitchen to get some alcohol. 

“Alcohol? The guests aren’t even here!” Alex protested. “Don't care.” I muttered and started drinking out of it as the doorbell rang.

“Put it down!” Laf demanded as Alex opened the door to a horde of people I didn’t even know.

“Turn up the music!” Some girl yelled. “You got it!” Hercules shouted at cranked up the music to 100 volume. 

“God, I can’t hear myself think.” I murmured in french to Laf, my french childhood friend. 

“It's okay, mon ange.” Laf murmured, putting his arm around my waist as we sat on the couch.

I immediately turned bright red as people stared at us. “Hey Alex!” I screamed. “Yes Skye?” Alex hurried over.

“Get me some drinks please. Filled to the top.” I murmured. “Fine.” Alex walked off and returned within minutes with five drinks, all for me.

“I get three of those.” Laf smirked and grabbed three and chugged them.

“Those were mine!” I whine and eventually find myself laying on the couch with my head in Laf’s lap.

“Have you realized, almost everyone is gone?” I murmured to Laf, while I was half-asleep.

“Oui mon ange, presque tout le monde est allé à l'exception de notre groupe.” Laf murmured to me in french. (Yes my angel, almost everyone is gone except for our group.)

“Oui, dites-leur d'aller, et tout le monde. Je suis extrêmement fatigué.” I looked up at him, as his hand slowly made it's way to my thigh and stayed there. (Yes, tell them to go, and everyone. I am extremely tired.)

“Alex! John! Hercules!” Laf yelled at them. “Coming!” They all hurried over.

“Get these people out of here. Or at least the rest of them.” Laf commanded them. “Got it!” They ran off immediately. 

Soon everyone was gone except for me, Laf, John, Alex, and Hercules. 

“Were leaving, you coming Gil?” Alex asked, but he calls him Gil instead of Laf. 

“Nah. I’m gonna stay here with the ange for a bit longer and head out.” Laf said.

“Okay, bye!” They call to us. “Bye!” We say in return. “I think i'm drunk..” I murmured, my head was extremely dizzy.

“I'm gonna take you to your bed.” Laf murmured and carried me bridal style to my bed. 

“Thank you…” I murmured. “Can I at least get a kiss for being such a gentlemen?” Laf smirked.

“Fine…” I leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek when in a split second Laf turned his head and we ended up kissing on the lips.

It lasted for a few moments before we pulled apart.

My face was as bright as a tomato and I smiled like a goof. 

“Why thank you!” Laf murmured, kissed my forehead and jumped into the bed next to me.

“Goodnight.” I murmur and fall asleep as Laf cradles me in his arms. 

“Goodnight, mon ange.” Laf murmured and passed out.


	2. Hercules x Skye (Or Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so within the first few hours I had 10 hits, I just want to say thank you! That's a big accomplish for me! Even if it is 10 hits! I love ya'll! Thank you! More stories on the way!

“And that is why the pythagorean theorem is very important!” My math teacher made sure that those words were stuck in our brains like glue.

“What was she saying?” My friend Hercules asked me who sat by me. 

“The pythagorean theorem!” I laughed and and hopped on Hercules’ back as he walked us to the lunch room.

“Well take a look at the two of you!” Alex snickered as Hercules bent down and let me off his back. 

“Shut up Alex.” I tell him, my face red as a fire truck as I gut punch him. “Really Skye?” Alex yelled as he ran towards me. 

“Oui.” I smirk and kick Alex in the leg as he runs at me. “Alex stop!” Hercules growled at him, defending me. 

“Come on.” I tell Hercules. Hercules came up behind me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the lunch line while I squirmed around, trying to get out of his grip at the sight of Alex’s smug face. 

“Stop squirming you!” He tells me smiling, and starts tickling me as he sets me down, people staring at us fondly. 

“Aww…” I hear two people murmur from behind. I turn and find myself face to face with John and Laf. 

“I will punch the shit out of yall if you don't shut the fuck up.” I muttered to them, not too loud for Hercules to hear.

“Damn… She has fallen hard for him…” John murmured to Laf, loud enough for me to hear.

I turned around, my face bright red. At that moment Hercules turned around as he too had heard the two boys and looked at me. 

I immediately turned to the side, screaming inside of my head. 

“Woops…” Laf murmured and grabbed John’s arm and ran off. 

I looked up and ran out of the cafeteria, too embarrassed to talk to Hercules. 

Worst thing was I sat next to him in my next class, and that reason was because me and Hercules had almost the exact same schedule and sat by each other in almost every class. 

“Skye!?” I heard Hercules yelling.

I stopped crying and hid behind a few tables so he couldn't find me.

“Skye I can see you easily.” He murmured and started crawling towards me.

I crawl quickly out of the side and make a run for it towards the bathroom. 

“Skye!” Hercules called sadly. Hercules walked into the cafeteria angry.

“Alex, go get John and Laf. NOW.” Hercules growled and Alex hurried off. 

Soon enough there they were, being dragged by Alex. “I'm going to kill you two. You will have brutal deaths.” Hercules growled, deathly.

“We’re sorry! But it was true.” John said the last sentence quietly.

“I'm going to kill you two.” Hercules growled and gut punched them both.

“Oww…” The two guys moaned in pain.

“Herc…” Alex murmured as Hercules started to walk off.

“No.” Hercules muttered and walked off and waited for his next class.

Meanwhile, Skye had run out of the side of the school.

“I have to get home…” I murmur, though I knew that it would take maybe 2 hours if I walked.

Hercules usually drove me to my house. 

“3:45. Shit… School's out and i'm barely near my house. “Hey Skye!” I hear Alex yell from a car as it stops next to me. 

“Hey… You're driving me.” I demand and hop into his black jeep.

“Okay…” Alex murmured. My plan is working! Yes. Eventually we arrived at my house, but when I got there all my friends were there except for Hercules. 

“Let's go.” Alex told me and we went inside.

“Hey Skye!” John, Aaron, and Laf. “Hi…” I murmur. 

“Come with me SKye.” Laf murmured into my ear as he guided me to one of my cramped closet in my house.

“GET IN!” Laf yelled and shoved me in. I fell back and landed in someone’s arms.

I scream and start to have a panic attack.

“Calm down Skye it's me!” Hercules whispered in my ear, comforting. 

I immediately shriveled up in the corner, trying to be alone. 

“Stop. Come here.” Hercules told me, grabbing me and pulling me into his arms. 

“I love you…” He murmured in my ear.

“I love you too…” I replied and he pulled me into a long and passionate kiss.

“Done yet lovebirds?” I hear Alex come in. 

“Yes. And I am determined to kill all of you!” I growled at Laf, John, and Alex.


	3. John x Skye (Or Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have inserted 2 Hamilton references in there, they are right next to each other. If you find them, be the first to comment and ill write any ship you want from Hamilton! (I MEAN ANY SHIP FROM HAMILTON YOU WANT!)

“JOHNNNNNN!” I yelled in agony. 

I had broken my ankle a few weeks ago, and today I fell over and landed on my ankle. 

“Skye! Are you alright?” John asked me while the others, Laf, Hercules, and Alex ran over to see what was happening. 

“Fuck! I fell on it and I feel like i'm dying!” I yell, and eventually I start crying which I hate to do in front of everyone.

“Hey, hey, don't cry.” John pulled me into his lap and cradled me. 

I immediately tried to stop crying because of John’s soothing words, ignoring all the smug looks from everyone else. 

“Thanks John… I feel a bit better.” I murmur as the guys start to walk away. 

“No problem.” John murmurs and carries me bridal style to my room to help me get my boot on my ankle.

John left me to my thoughts, I pull my sleeve up to look over the cuts and scars.

I pull my sleeve down and walk out to see Alex and Laf really deep in a conversation, I creep up and listen to a few words.

“They would make a cute couple if John would just tell her. Wanna make a bet Laf?” Alex smirks. 

“Sure! If she admits it you owe me 40 bucks. If he admits it I owe you 40 bucks. Got it?” Laf smirked as they shook hands.

“Hey guys.” I say cheerfully. Both men jump in their seats and fall off. “DON'T DO THAT SKYE!” Alex yells and flicks me in the head, which I hate.

“Flick me one more time!” I yell. “Go to your room! That's an order from your friend!” He jokes.

“I am seriously gonna kill you!” I yell and tackle him. “Ah! You’re so heavy!” He yells. 

“What did you say to her?” John rushed over and yelled at Alex. I giggled as Alex got yelled at. 

“I'm getting you back for this!” He muttered in my ear as he walked past me.

“You okay?” John asked me worriedly. “Yes. Thanks by the way.” I tell him sweetly.

“Oh it was nothing…” He starts to blush. I start blushing also and walk back to my room to read.

Next on my list of things to read was: To Kill A Mockingbird, by: Harper Lee.

“Mon ange?” Laf walks in my room. (My angel?) “Oui?” I ask. (Yes?) “I have to talk with you for a few moments. Would you mind?” 

He asked me sweetly. “Nope!” I reply happily. “Do you like John? Tell me the truth. I won't tell him if you do. I promise.” He says quickly.

“Yes.” I whisper quietly. “Tell him! He is shy and timid, I don't think he will tell you any time soon, and plus, all of us here thing you and him would make a great couple.” He tells me.

“Really? You think I should?” I murmur. 

“Yes.” He replies. “Fine, but I will do it later. Not now.” I tell him.

“Good. He has a right to know.” Laf smiles and walks out.

I let my back flop onto the bed and lay down for a couple hours thinking about various things. 

“Hey Johnny boy!” I yell, laughing at what I yelled out. “He went out for some coffee.” Alex peeks his head in my room to tell me. 

“M’kay you creeper.” I tell him. “How dare you call me that!” Alex whines and bursts out laughing.

At that moment the door to our apartment opens and there is John, with a coffee tray in his hands, including two frappuccinos and three hot coffees. 

“YES A FRAPP!” I yell and run over and grab my tall pumpkin spice frappuccino.

“Yes! Coffee!” Laf, Herc, and Alex run over and maul John for their drinks.

“Really Alex? A white girl frapp?” I ask trying not to laugh at him. 

“Yes. Thank you very much." He laughs. “Come here John!” I call to John and head into my room.

“Yeah?” He asks. “I just want you to know. I really care for you and I love you so much.” I tell him.

“I love you too, Skye!” He tells me and hugs me. He pulls me into a short, but passionate kiss. “WHO CONFESSED FIRST?” Alex and Laf run in.

“I did.” I told them. “YES I GET 40 BUCKS!” Laf yells and cheers.

“Dammit!” Alex curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT FORGET IF YOU FOUND THE REFRENCES COMMENT BELOW! Btw, I'm debating on doing a part two! Tell me what you think!


	4. Alexander HAMILTON x Skye (Or Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooo... This person (Rowen P.) said they thought it was great, and that really made my day! I even finished this chapter just for them! So thank you so much Rowen P.!

“College is soooo boring.” I whine to my friends, Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules.

“You can say that again, sister.” John laughs.

He was my brother and we had a really close relationship with each other.

I snuggle next to John, tiredly as I had just finished calculus homework and was complaining to my friends.

“Why can’t you stop complaining?” Alex asked, jokingly. 

“Because it's my nature! IT'S IN MA BLOOD!” I yell and flop back into the couch, laughing.

Alex sits next to me so now to the right of me is Alex and to the left of me is John.

Immediately John goes and sits next to Alex so I scooch to the left and Alex scooches very close to me. 

“Hi.” He murmurs. “Sup.” I mutter back in response. 

As this happens I notice how intently John is watching me and Alex talk while Hercules and Lafayette had started their own conversation and couldn't care less about us.

I yawn and let my head rest on Alex’s shoulder and places his head on top of mine. 

We stay like that for awhile, I fall asleep only to be awoken my Alex’s soothing voice. 

“Hey, I'm gonna carry you to you're room. You awake?” He murmurs, careful not to wake John.

“Yeah…” I murmur sleepily. He carries me on his back and he takes me to my room.

“Here.” He puts me down softly. I grab his arm and tug him which makes him fall next to me.

“Stay woulda?” I murmur. “Sure…” He responds and lays next to me until I fall asleep.

“Alex?” I murmur when I wake up.

I hear the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon, forgetting I was only in my underwear and t-shirt I ran out to the kitchen, only Alex and John were awake. 

“Bacon!” I smile. “Yup! Your favorite!” He responds. 

I go up to John and tell him good morning casually. 

“So… Who took you to your bed?” He ask as we go to sit down while Alex was in the kitchen. 

“Alex.” I reply, not letting anything show, but of course I absolutely failed.

“Did he stay in the bed with you?” He asks, getting a bit defensive. 

“He may have or may not have…” I reply and Alex walks in. “Breakfast is served!” He smiles. “Yes!” I sit next to Alex and we eat together.

“I'm cooking dinner tonight!” I call dibs before anyone else can.

“You got it! What's on the menu for dinner?” Alex asked.

“So I found these things online, they’re little ground beef muffins!” I get all giddy. 

“WHAT?” Alex yells, he absolutely is obsessed with anything that has ground beef.

“Calm down!” I giggle uncontrollably, he then stands up and starts tickling me, meanwhile, neither of us noticing John staring at us. 

“Stop!” I heave in air. “Fine…” Alex laughs.

I lean onto Alex and stay there for sometime.

“I have a idea!” Alex shouted. 

I jumped up and responded, “What's that?” “AMUSEMENT PARK! There is one right down the street!” He yelled and picked me up and ran out the door, taking me to the amusement park, only the two of us.

“My shoes!” I whine, and like a wish, John runs out carrying my shoes.

“I'm coming with y'all!” He smiled. 

Me and Alex shared glances with each other, trying to decide who would tell Alex.

“Umm Jo-” I got interrupted by Alex.

“We wanted to go alone.” He declared, to his best friend.

“Oh. Well, call me when you're heading home.” John told me and walked backed to the apartment. 

“Ferris wheel?” I ask.

“YES!” Alex yells, grabbing me and running us to the ferris wheel.

“Two tickets please.” Alex asked and paid for out tickets. 

“Here Miss!” The worker opened the door to the ferris wheel seat. 

“Thank you!” I murmured, sitting next to Alex.

Eventually the ferris wheel started moving and we made it to the top, it stopped as we made it to the peak. 

“Did you ask them?” I murmur, my head resting on Alex’s shoulder. 

He nods. “I love you…” He murmurs into my ear.

“I love you too.” I tell him.

I look over the side and take a view of the city, the seat cradled a little bit, I look over to the surprise of my life.

“I was simply a man with no meaning until I met you and I'm proud of who I've become because of you. I want to thank you for being my best friend and lover. Skye, my love, Will You Marry Me?” He smiles at me. 

“OMG YES! Yes of course! Yes! Yes! Yes!” I yell, Alex standing up to kiss me as he puts the beautiful ring on my finger.


	5. Aaron Burr x Skye (Or Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting recently. There is a thing called school, I'm writing multiple essays for class + NJHS (National Junior Honor Society). I'm just very stressed and hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon! There is a Hamilton Refrence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you can find it, comment down below and ill write any Hamilton fanfiction for you! I know its not long but I hope y'all like it!

“You see her?” Aaron murmured to Thomas.

“Yes. Is she the one you like?” Thomas murmured to Aaron. 

 “Yes, but she has a boyfriend.” Aaron muttered.

“Well, let's go see if that is true.” Thomas gets up and walks over.

“I can’t believe him!” I cry into my friend’s shoulder. 

“Ummm... Skye?” Thomas asks.

“Thomas?” I murmur, looking up.

“Yeah.” He tells me.

“Yes?” I ask.

“Umm… What's wrong? Did Lee break up with you?” He asks in a small voice. 

I nod, and start the waterworks again.

“She is single.” Thomas murmurs to Aaron. 

“I'm gonna giver her some time…” Aaron murmurs.

“Don't throw away your shot!” Hercules whisper yells at him.

“But she is sad right now!” Aaron tells him. 

“Don't throw away your shot!” Hercules repeats.

“I am not throwing away my shot!” Aaron says confidently, and makes his way towards you.

“Hey Skye, can I talk to you?” Aaron murmurs.

“Sure…” I smile slightly and walk away with him, my hand placed in his.

“Skye, i'm really sorry about Lee… But I want you to know i'm here for you. And that I really care for you.” Aaron murmurs.

“Thank you Aaron… That means alot to me.” I murmur, standing on my tip toes and placing my hands on his cheeks, placing a long and passionate kiss on his lips.

“Woah…” Aaron murmured.

“I love you Aaron…” I murmur and give him a soft hug.


	6. Contest entry: Continuation of John Laurens X Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I have been really busy with school work, essays and projects. So this one is very long, which makes me really happy, its a John Laurens continuation from the las John Laurens! Well, also, thanks for OVER 500 READS!! This makes me so happy and I just want to say thank you! Thanks for all the support and well, here's the story!

“JOHNNNNNN!” You yelled in agony.

You had broken my ankle a few weeks ago, and today you fell over and landed on your ankle.

“Y/N! Are you alright?” John asked you while the others, Laf, Hercules, and Alex ran over to see what was happening.

“Fuck! I fell on it and I feel like i'm dying!” You yell, and eventually you start crying which you hate to do in front of everyone. 

“Hey, hey, don't cry.” John pulled you into his lap and cradled you. 

You immediately tried to stop crying because of John’s soothing words, ignoring all the smug looks from everyone else. 

“Thanks John… I feel a bit better.” You murmur as the guys start to walk away. 

“No problem.” John murmurs and carries you bridal style to your room to help you get your boot on your ankle.

John left you to your thoughts, you walk out to see Alex and Laf really deep in a conversation, you creep up and listen to a few words.

“They would make a cute couple if John would just tell her. Wanna make a bet Laf?” Alex smirks. 

“Sure! If she admits it you owe me 40 bucks. If he admits it I owe you 40 bucks. Got it?” Laf smirked as they shook hands.

“Hey guys.” you say cheerfully. Both men jump in their seats and fall off.

“DON'T DO THAT Y/N!” Alex yells and flicks you in the head, which you hate. 

“Flick me one more time!” You yell. 

“Go to your room! That's an order from your friend!” He jokes. 

“I am seriously gonna kill you!” You yell and tackle him. 

“Ah! You’re so heavy!” He yells. 

“What did you say to her?” John rushed over and yelled at Alex. 

You giggle as Alex got yelled at.

“I'm getting you back for this!” He muttered in your ear as he walked past you. 

“You okay?” John asked you worriedly. 

“Yes. Thanks by the way.” You tell him sweetly. 

“Oh it was nothing…” He starts to blush. 

You start blushing also and walk back to your room to read. 

Next on your list of things to read was: To Kill A Mockingbird, by: Harper Lee. 

“Mon ange?” Laf walks in your room.(My angel?) 

“Oui?” You ask. (Yes?) 

“I have to talk with you for a few moments. Would you mind?” He asked me sweetly. 

“Nope!” You reply happily. 

“Do you like John? Tell me the truth. I won't tell him if you do. I promise.” He says quickly. 

“Yes.” You whisper quietly. 

“Tell him! He is shy and timid, I don't think he will tell you any time soon, and plus, all of us here thing you and him would make a great couple.” He tells you. 

“Really? You think I should?” You murmur. 

“Yes.” He replies. 

“Fine, but I will do it later. Not now.” You tell him. 

“Good. He has a right to know.” Laf smiles and walks out.

You let your back flop onto the bed and lay down for a couple hours thinking about various things.

“Hey Johnny boy!” You yell, laughing at what you yelled out. 

“He went out for some coffee.” Alex peeks his head in my room to tell me. 

“M’kay you creeper.” You tell him.

“How dare you call me that!” Alex whines and bursts out laughing. 

At that moment the door to our apartment opens and there is John, with a coffee tray in his hands, including two frappuccinos and three hot coffees.

“YES A FRAPP!” You yell and run over and grab your tall pumpkin spice frappuccino.

“Yes! Coffee!” Laf, Herc, and Alex run over and maul John for their drinks.

“Really Alex? A white girl frapp?” You ask trying not to laugh at him. 

“Yes. Thank you very much.” He laughs. 

“Come here John!” You call to John and head into your room.

“Yeah?” He asks. 

“I just want you to know. I really care for you and I love you so much.” You confess. 

“I love you too, Y/N!” He tells you and hugs you. He pulls you into a short, but passionate kiss.

“WHO CONFESSED FIRST?” Alex and Laf run in.

“I did.” You told them. 

“YES I GET 40 BUCKS!” Laf yells and cheers.

“Dammit!” Alex curses. 

“Yall are like five-year olds.” You mutter. 

“We are!” Laf and and Alex laugh. 

“Can we kick them out?” You ask John. 

“I wish.” John murmurs, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer to his side. 

“AWWW Look at them!” Alex yells, Laf turns his head and Hercules bursts into the room and smiles.

“Will all of you just stop staring?” You yell, trying to conceal your crimson cheeks. 

“She’s blushing…” Hercules murmurs.

John leans down and pulls you into a kiss and smiles into the kiss. 

“Oooooooh!” Hercules, Laf, and Alex moan.

You kiss back and wrap your left arm around John’s neck, using the other arm too shoo away the other boys. 

Alex, Laf, and Hercules made their way out of the room single-filed. 

“Y/N, would you do the honor of letting me court you?” John asked sweet-toned. 

“Of course.” You murmur, blushing an even darker crimson. 

“Would you like to go out on our first date tomorrow evening?” John murmured. 

“Why not?” You tell him and smile. 

You both eventually fall asleep and the morning sun rises as you both wake, shower, dress yourselves, and eventually eat breakfast with everyone else. 

“So… Are yall going out tonight?” Alex asks casually.

“N-” You interrupt John, “Yes.” You tell them. “Ohhh… Where yall going?” Laf asks quietly. 

“I haven’t decided.” John tells them. 

You smile and finish your eggs. 

“I have to go. I'm going out with the Pegs and Angelica today!” You tell the boys, grab your purse and head out to the carriage holding the sisters down below.

“Hey guys!” You yell out to them. 

“Hurry up! We have to go NOW! We’re getting you a beautiful dress for your date tonight!” Peggy yells.

You run down as fast as you can and take your seat in the carriage. 

“How did you know?” You ask. 

“Hercules duh! We’re dating!” Peggy smirks. 

“Fine, but not too fancy.” You mutter. 

“Oh, it's gonna be unbelievably fancy!” Angelica tells you sternly.

You all go to a fancy dress store, Angelica finds the absolute perfect dress for you.

A red and black striped dress, the black part is lacy and has a sweetheart neckline. 

“You look beautiful!” Peggy and Angelica squeal.

You twirl and spin in happiness at the beautiful dress. 

“Let's go! You are so getting that dress!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Fine if you say so.” You mutter, though inside butterflies are swarming around your tummy. 

“This is beautiful, special occasion, ladies?” The cashier asks as she folds the dress and places it in a beautiful flower covered box.

“No-” You get interrupted by Angelica. 

“Yes, Y/N is going on a date with her new courter tonight!” Angelina squeals. 

You blush a dark crimson and smile into your arms. 

“Gosh Angelica, tell everyone everything! Like I'm fine with it…” You told her, feeling extremely embarrassed and nervous for tonight.

“Don't overreact. You’ll be fine tonight.” Angelica told you. 

“I guess you're right…” You murmur. 

“Y/N!” Peggy screeches. 

“Yeesh, calm down Pegs!” You yell as you all walk out back into the carriage.

“Back to her house please!” Angelica asks the carriage driver and he nods. 

You all soon arrive at your apartment you share with the Hamilsquad.

“Y/N!” Lafayette screamed, hopping off the rails and falling 2 stories down. 

“Laf!” You yell, hopping out of the carriage and ran to Laf.

“Hey Y/N…” Laf murmured in pain. 

“You landed on your butt, didn’t you?” You ask, trying to hide you're giggles.

Laf nodded and stood up slowly, you helping him.

“Why did you do that, silly?” You ask, as Peggy and Angelica make their way towards you.

“Let's go upstairs.” You say, helping Laf up the stairs, Angelica and Peggy following. 

“Hey guys! We’re home!” You yell out, and John walks out.

“Hey babe.” John murmurs, wrapping his arm around your waist. 

“Here’s your dress, were gonna head home!” Angelica hands you the box with your dress as her and Peggy head out. 

“What's that?” John asks. 

“My dress for tonight.” You tell him and walk to your room to get ready. 

“They got her a new dress?” John asks, completely dumbfounded. 

“Yep, I already knew.” Hercules murmurs. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” John demands. 

“Calm down, I'll make you a new suit right now, you know how fast I sew.” Hercules retorted and quickly started seeing away, already knowing what Y/N’s dress looked like.

You walked out of your room one hour later, hair in a curly bun, strands hanging down on either sides of your face, Smokey eyes with a dark red lip paint, and you're beautiful new dress.

“Wow, Y/N…” John gasped, and admired your beautifulness. 

“I'll be out in a moment…” He murmured, walking out minutes later. 

He wore a black suit that had patches of red lace, matching your dress, his hair was slicked back into a elegant ponytail, you assumed Alex had assisted him with that, seeing as Laf could not pull that off with his hair. 

“You look extremely handsome…” You murmur, your cheeks turning a dark crimson. 

“You my love, are the one who looks simply divine.” He compliments you as he links his left arm with you.

“We'll be on our way now.” John tells the boys as we walk out, a carriage awaiting us.

“There's a carriage waiting for us already? Thank you my love.” You murmur.

“Anything for you my love.” He murmurs as he helps you into the carriage.

Moments later you arrive at your destination, which is a fancy restaurant.

“Here.” John hands you his arm as he helps you out of the carriage.

John opens the door for you as you both walk into the elegant restaurant. 

“Table for two?” She asks sweetly. 

“Yes please.” John replies as she lead y'all to a booth near a window. 

The waiter came over, she was a sweet young girl in her uniform, which obviously was too tight.

“How may I help you?” She asks, not even looking at me, biting her lip, eyes wide open staring at John, lust in her eyes. 

John obviously felt uncomfortable and excuses himself. 

“Excuse me? But could you leave me and him alone for a bit? It's our one year anniversary.” You smile at her with pleasure in my eyes as she walks away angrily.

“One year anniversary, huh?” John surprises you. 

“I-it was just to get Her to leave you alone…” You stutter as your cheeks turn a bright shade of red. 

“Of course.” He giggled. 

You both ordered a big plate of spaghetti and they brought it as a large plate of spaghetti, you didn't realize you were about to kiss John until it happened, you both had been eating the same piece of spaghetti and neither of you had realized.

You blushed a dark crimson and looked at your lap as John looked at you sweetly.

“You wanna head home?” John asks you. 

“Sure.” You murmur and he pays the bill.

As you two walk out he puts an arm around your waist and pulls you into a long and passionate kiss.


	7. UPDATE AND NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER! Just read through it please!

Ok, so everything has been going well with the story. I have posted them on here, also on watt pad. (Hamilton13579) I want to start taking requests as soon as I'm done with all the characters X reader. SO here are the requirements for the requests.

1 ~ Ship! (Ex: John x Alex or John x Reader)

2 ~ FLUFF OR SMUT? (The ultimate question. Lol)

3 ~ If your doing a John(Or whoever you want) x Reader, you can give me a name but its optional!!!!

4 ~ Hair color (OPTIONAL)(Also only if your doing John(Or whoever you want) x Reader)

5 ~ Eye color (OPTIONAL)(Also only if your doing John(Or whoever you want) x Reader)

Well, that's it! If you want, go check out my watt pad account, posting some other stories soon also! Hope y'all enjoy and don't forget! Send in requests! (You can just comment them! Ill check when I can!


	8. Thomas Jefferson X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I cried while writing this! Its sweet and sad!!!! Have fun!
> 
> Warnings:  
> *Abuse  
> *Drinking  
> *ADORABLENESS

“Charles!” You yelled in anger.

“What Y/N?” Charles growled, typing on his computer furiously.

“Get off your goddamn computer and spend time with your girlfriend!” You yelled.

“Shut up hoe!” He spat back at you. 

You walked away sadly, though still angry at the way you're boyfriend was acting.

“Get me a drink slut!” You heard Charles growl.

“Fine.” You muttered.

You heard rustling behind you as he got up and put an arm around your neck and hissed in your ear, “Don't be having an attitude with me.” and with that he let you go and went back to typing on his computer.

You ran to the kitchen, it was a complete mess.

“Where is the alcohol?” You mutter before finding it quickly.

You pour him his favorite and quickly go to his side, giving him the drink and walking away.

“Thanks sweetie.” He snickered.

“I'm going out with a couple of friends tonight.” I murmured.

“Who?” He demanded. 

“Alex, Herc, Laf, Thomas, James, Aaron, Angie, Peggy, and Eliza.” You told him all the names. 

“No, you're staying here.” He growled. 

“Please! I won't even be drinking! I'm gonna be the one driving.” You try to reason with him. 

“No, I don't want you hanging out with those guys.” He muttered.

“Those guys use to be your friends!” You yelled and ran out, grabbed your stuff and sped out, hopping into Herc’s car.

“GET BACK HERE Y/N!” You hear Charles yell. 

“Id go out there.” Herc told you, not knowing what has been going on.

“Yeah…” You murmur and walked out of the car and back upstairs.

“BITCH DON'T EVER DO THAT!” Charles yelled, punching you in the face, then kicking you're knee. 

You fell down in utter pain, and stopped yourself from crying. 

“Now you can go with your little friends.” He smiles at you. 

You limp out of the apartment, as you get nearer to the car you try to steady yourself. 

“You okay?” Peggy asks you. 

You nod, looking down, hoping there was no bruise on your eye.

“BAAR TIME!” Laf yells, seeming a bit drunk, good thing he wasn't driving.

“Hey Y/N, you're the driver right?” Herc asked you skeptically. 

You and the group arrived at the bar and walked in.

“Hey Y/N, you okay?” Thomas questioned you.

You nodded, not saying anything.

“No you're not.” He put his arm around your waist. 

You realized this and didn’t remove his arm.

“Yes I am…” You murmur.

“Stop,” He turns you towards him, “I know you're not okay, tell me what's wrong.” 

“There’s nothing wrong.” You wiggle out of his grip and walk into the bar, you're arms crossed and close to your chest. 

“Come on Y/N, have oneeeee drink? Please? For meeeeee?” Herc giggled, slurring his words.

You shook your head, looking up at him.

At that moment Laf walked over, and saw a small bruise over your eye, “Y/N, what's that?” He pointed at your eye and Herc immediately grabbed your arms so he could look at it.

“Nothing!” You yell, and wiggle out of his grip and run to the girls bathroom.

“Go after her.” Laf told Angelica. 

“Nope, i'm sending him.” Angelica pointed at Thomas.

“THOMAS GET YO LITTLE ASS OVER HERE!” Herc yelled, still obviously drunk.

“What now, alcoholic?” Thomas asked.

“Go after Y/N, she has a giant bruise under her eye, we don't know from where… Tho I suspect Charles…” Herc murmured the last part quietly. 

Thomas nodded and snuck into the girl's bathroom and locked it. 

“Y/N?” Thomas called out quietly.

“Go away Jefferson.” You mutter.

“No. Open this door before I kick it down.” Thomas growled.

“No.” You mutter.

He kicks the door and it pops open, he finds a crying and bruised-eye Y/N.

“Y/N!” He yelps and hugs you tightly, and you just sob into his shoulder.

“Who did that to you?” He asked.

You pull your shirt up a bit, showing a long scar on your hip.

“Wha-?! Who?” He yells.

“I-it was C-Charles…” You mutter, looking up at him with your big, beautiful E/C eyes.

“I'm gonna kill him.” Thomas vowed.

“No, it's fine! He said he wouldn’t do it ever again! It was an accident.” You exclaimed.

“Lies.” He murmurs, and leans in close. 

“Hi…” You murmur, your cheeks turning a dark crimson. 

Thomas leans in even closer and pulls you into a sweet kiss. 

“I love you…” You murmur. 

“I love you too, Y/N” Thomas tells you.


	9. Charles Lee X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, FUCKKKKKK YOU GUSY HAVE GIVEN ME 856 READS!! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I love yall and I hope yall enjoy this short and sweet story! Thanks so much!

“Oh Alexander…” You murmur.

“YOU RETARD!” You exclaim. 

“You just told Washington to fuck off! OUR PROFESSOR!” You slap Alex. 

“Ow! It's not my fault! He was butting into my business!” Alex retorted.

“You still had no right to say that!” You murmur, shaking your head in distress.

“Need help dealing with dumb people?” Charles slides into the room.(I know stupid but I had to, when I wrote this, I was laughing so hard)

“No get your ass outta here.” Alex growled.

“Alex shut the fuck up!” You yell in rage.

Charles stares you in the eye. 

Your eyes soften at the sight of his milky brown eyes. 

“Ahem…” Alex coughs, breaking the intense silence.

“Shut up!” Both you and Charles, turn heads to yell at Alex before returning to each other.

You turned away from Charles and dragged Alex out of the room outside of the college campus.

“Y/N’s gotta crush!” Alex squealed.

You punched Alex in the face(NOT ABUSE!!), and walked away in anger.

You feared he was right.

“Hey!” Someone yelped as you bumped into someone and fell over. 

“Ouch…” You murmured, looking up to see Charles Lee hovering over you. 

“C-charles?” You mutter and pass out. 

Charles carries you to his apartment while you remain unconscious. 

Three hours later you wake up on a faded blue couch. 

“Theo!?” You yell for your best friend as you wake up.

“No, it's Charles, who took care of you.” Charles smiles at your disoriented face. 

You frown and pull your phone from your pocket and check the time to see it was 11:47.

“Shit!” You yell in rage. 

Charles’ head shot up as you yelled and scrambled to get up. 

“What's wrong?” He asked calmly.

“I wanted to do something important today!” She exclaimed, sadly.

“What?” He asks quietly. 

“I needed to tell someone something…” You murmured. 

Charles nodded and came over to help you up, he grabbed your hand and helped steadying you by putting an arm around your waist. 

You blushed madly and started to wobble away from him before you stumbled and caught you bridal style.

“Thanks…” You murmured nervously. 

“So who were you going to tell something?” He asked curiously.

“Y-you…” You murmur very quietly.

Charles eyes widen and he sits in the seat next to you.

“Really?” He asks, leaning closer to you.

You nod at look at his eyes, you're (E/C) eyes soften at the sight of him. 

“Hi.” You murmur. 

“Hi.” He murmurs back and leans in and kisses you sweetly.

Both of your lips move in sync together. 

You both part for air after a few moments.

“You are just absolutely adorable.” Charles murmurs in your ear. 

“I love you.” You whisper back sweetly.

“I love you too.” Charles murmurs and hugs you tightly, not wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, also, if you wanna talk to me about ANYTHING, my kik username is lilbean13579! Feel free to talk to me! Have a great day!


	10. James Madison X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER LIKE A MONTH!!! DONT KILL ME *Hides behind fridge* I can explain! I can I promise! Okay, so my dad deleted my wifi thing and never connected me to anything so I couldn't write, and my phone is so slow and retarted. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKE OVER 1400 READS! So yeahhhhhhh. Here's this, its sweet and I hope you like it! 
> 
> By the way, I have a wattpad account with more selections of books!!!  
> Wattpad name: ~Hamilton13579~  
> So yeah, go check it out there too! Thanks guys! If you follow me, message me that you came from Archive Of Our Own and ill follow you back guys!!

“Y/N!” James, a new kid in class called for you. 

You walked over and sat next to him, the only person near him was you.

This reason was because he was the brand new foreign-transfer kid.

“Whatz do you hant?” You ask, you're thick french accent pronouncing itself.

“Hurry up! The bell is gonna ring in like 15 minutes!” He frowned, trying to hide the laughter in his eyes.

“Eggsactly!” You scowl at his joke before smiling and walking over, your h/c h/l swaying with you.

James look at you and smiled, “Mademoiselle.” He murmured as he pulled out your seat for you. (Miss.)

“Zank you.” You murmur, and pulling your bag to the desk to pull out the math homework you ‘forgot’ to do. 

“Didn't do it did you?” He asked, his head slightly leaning to the side. 

You rose one of your eyebrows, you knew most english but sometimes you couldn't understand.

“Quelle?” You ask, knowing he understands french as his second language. (What?)

“Vous ne l'avez pas fait?” He asks slowly. (Didn’t do it did you?)

You shook your head and looked in confusion as he handed his math homework to you, completed.

“What would I do wizout you?” You murmur, laying your head on the desk, and copying the answers onto your eyes, James eyes boring into you, not creepily but sweetly.

You look up and smile, and hand him his paper back, seconds before the teacher, Mrs. Clawker, walks in.

“Zank you…” You murmur quietly as class started. 

You look to James halfway through class as you hear him in a fit of coughing.

“Are you done Mr. Madison?” Mrs. Clawker was glaring daggers at James. 

“Oui.” He replied and looked down, still slightly coughing.

“Jefferson get you ass over ere!” You whisper yelled at you're bff Thomas. 

Thomas moved next to you, “Oui mademoiselle?” He asked, a smirk playing upon his face. I glared at him and spoke quietly, “got any water for James here?” You asked, worry showed in your shining e/c eyes.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at James and grabbed his water, handing it to him.

“Thanks.” James murmured, his voice raspy.

You as well nod at Thomas before turning all of your attention towards James.

“Are you sure you okay?” You ask James with a worried tone.

He nods and smiles. 

“Okay good.” You murmur and pay attention to the rest of class.

You're next class was study hall with James.

“Ughh. Why do we even need school?” You growl, walking alongside James. 

“So we can be successful when we grow up?” You hear James laugh next to you.

“Whatever.” You growl, placing your elbow into James arm. 

You whine, being exhausted from studies the night before.

“Hey I have a secret to tell you.” James murmured into your ear. 

“Hmm?” You look up at him. 

“I think you're really cute…” He murmurs to you before placing his arm around your waist and pulling you close. 

You closed the space between you two by connecting your soft and plump lips with his.

He pulls away for air and looks you in the eye with such sweetness you could just melt into his arms.

“I love you.” He murmurs.

“I love you too.” You murmur in happiness.


	11. George Washington X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! XDDDDDDDD Are y'all proud? I posted a chapter a couple of days ago, and now I'm here with another!!  
> Also, thank you so much for 1680 reads! I believe I have a King George X Reader next, then Phillip X Reader! Which one do you want first!?

“Psst… George!” You whispered to you husband, who was next to you sleeping soundly.

“Enhh…” George muttered, waving his hand slightly and turned away from you. 

“George please.” You whine, your (h/l) (h/c) hair falling into your face. 

“Whaaa?” George groaned.

“George baby…” You murmur, giving him puppy eyes. 

“What do you want honey?” George looked at your puppy eyes, shaking his head. (SMH) 

“I-uhh-I… I kinda want some froot loops…” You look up at your husband with you (e/c) eyes.

“But i'm sleepy…” George whined.

“Please Georgey?” You looked at him, you're eyes pleading.

“Please baby, I really really want some cereal, like now.” You growled, climbing onto George, straddling him. 

“Babe, get off me, it's 4 AM. You hear me? 4 AM!” George groaned trying to shove you off him.

“I want cereal!!” You yelled, staying on his waist, straddling him.

“Get it yourself then fatass!” George chuckled, turning the tables to where he was on top, while you on the other hand, were below him.

“I can’t when you're keeping me from doing that.” You smirked, wrapping your arms around George’s shoulder.

“I have a secret for you.” You exclaimed in delight before wiggling out from under him and running out of the bedroom, only wearing a lingerie. 

“Get back here!” You hear George somewhere behind you. 

“Never!” You laughed as you ran around the house in circles.

“Please hun?” George begged, while you were still running around the house.

“I said NEVER!” You yelled, barely containing the laughter.

“Babyyyy. I'll do anything!” George whined which caught your attention.

“Anything?” You smirked, you're eyes trained on George. 

“Of course anything.” George growled. 

“That means you’ll take me shopping, and then to the food court for any food i want, then you’ll buy me ice cream and we’ll head home and snuggle while watching all the disney movies?” You asked eagerly.

“I regret my life choices…” George mutters then looks up at you.

“Fine. Now please tell me the secret?” George whined looking you in they eyes desperately. 

“Okay… But you have to promise not to get mad.” You tell him quietly.

“Did you cheat on me?!” George exclaimed, his eyes turning glossy.

“No… I only woke you up because I wanted to spend time with someone…” You look up at him smiling shyly.

George then wrapped his strong arms around your waist before looking at you.

“I love you beautiful.” He murmured before placing his lips on yours. 

Smiling into the kiss you both part for oxygen before he carries you bridal style to the bedroom and laying next to you so y’all could sleep.


	12. King George X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYA IM UPDATIING FINALLY!!!! Sorry for not updating for a while, I have been busy with exams, family, and writing other books. But this is my priority so yup! Hope you like the adorableness. I also added a bunch of song lyrics. So yeaaaaaaaaa

“Ms. L/N! The king has ordered your presence.” One of the other servants hollered frantically.

“Tell him i'm on my way!” You hollered back, you're angelic voice echoing in the halls of the castle.

You walked over to the storage closet, you're ragged dress flowing along with you. 

Once you made it to the closet you started putting away you're cleaning supplies as you organized where they went.

“Don’t you know that there ain’t no mountain high enough. Ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough. 

To keep me from getting to you, baby…” You sang quietly, remembering hearing that song play in the King’s room. 

“It's my life, and it's now or never!” You sang, getting slightly louder. 

“You are beautiful, no matter what they say!

I get knocked down, but I get up again, you're never going to keep me down. 

Take control of your mind and meditate.

Listen as your day unfolds.

Challenge what the future holds.

We’ll walk this road together, through the storm. 

Whatever weather, cold or warm.

Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger. 

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, Fifteen percent concentrated power of will , Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain. 

You, you may say i'm a dreamer, but i'm not the only one.

Just a perfect day, problems all left alone.

In every life we have some trouble.

But when you worry, you make it double. It’s a beautiful day.

Don’t let it get away.” You finished singing, putting the last piece of the cleaning supplies away.

Clap. Clap. Clap. You froze and turned to see the man himself. King George III. 

“Uh… Your highness.” You stuttered, curtsying. 

“You're voice is beautiful.” King George smirked, nodding to you and you're ragged dress.

“T-thank you your highness.” You whispered.

“Don't look away from me Ms. L/N! I'm not to fear.” He walked closer to you, placing his big, burly hands on your shoulders.

“Y-yes your highness.” You look up at him, smiling slightly. 

“Come with me would you?” He asked quietly. 

You nodded, following him to his extremely giant room.

“It's beautiful, you're highness.” You breathe out in admiration.

“Would you like to share it with me?” He turns, wiggling his eyebrows.

You gasp in surprise before two lips crash into yours.

“Yes…” You murmur as you both part, his arms wrapped around waist. 

“You were always the girl I admired from afar.” He smirks and brings you closer, you're head resting in the crook of his neck.


	13. Request! Charles Lee X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE YALL PROUD YET!?!?!?! I just updated twice! Twice in one day!!!! Well this was requested by a friend of mine on wattpad but wanted to post it here as well!   
> (Wattpad user ~ Hamilton13579)
> 
> So enjoy!   
> Oh, btw.
> 
> WARNING! THIS IS A SMUT SHOT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I hate you! You know that? I hate both of you!" You screamed, tears streaming down my face and clouding my vision.

"Y/N wait please!" You turned to see your twin sister, Pearl standing there, hurt strewn across her face.

"No! He knew it was you, and you knew I was dating him. But no, you still made out with him! Fuck off!" You whirled around and stormed out of the club, your black tight-fit dress and black stilettos making it hard to go any faster. 

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" A soothing male voice sounded next to you. 

You turned to see a tall muscular guy with perfect jet black hair.

He was wearing dark ripped jeans with a tight navy blue shirt that wrapped around his rippling muscles.

"Not really." You murmur, sniffling quietly, silently thanking yourself for not putting any mascara on.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, keeping himself a safe distance away from you.

"My dumbass of a boy- Ex boyfriend." You spat, anger seeping into my words. 

"Yikes, sorry." He says softly. "It's fine, not your problem." You murmur, finding yourself scooting closer to the guy.

"Want me to punch him in the face?" He asks, chuckling slightly. 

"Be my guest. He's the one with the short brown hair, black shorts with Pierce The Veil t-shirt." You tell him as he gets up, helping you up with him. 

"Name?" He asks.

"David." You growl.

"Yo, David!" He snarls out, David only a few inches away.

David turns, his eyes widen when he sees your angered aura.

"Yes?" He asks nervously.

"I believe you deserve this." He snaps, punching him quickly, causing him to fall off his seat to the floor.

"Thanks...?" You trail off, not knowing his name. 

"Jonaa." He smiles, lacing his fingers with yours and leading you out of the club.

"Do you need a ride home or anything..?" He asked. 

"Y/N. And yes, ace hotel?" You ask sweetly, admiring his beautiful green orbs. 

"You got it babe!" He throws me a goofy smile. 

You smile and climb into his black jeep. 

He eventually reaches your hotel, as you step out he appears next to you in an instant. 

"Escort." He smiles happily, guiding you inside.

"Y/N Jackson." You tell the receptionist, your words slightly slurred. 

She nods at you, her eyes a bit wide.

"Room 350." You tell Jonaa.

"Of course." He smiles, leading you to the elevator. 

He laced his fingers with yours, heat rising up to your cheeks as he squeezed it. 

"Hey Y/N?" He asks quietly.

You turn looking into his eyes and he leans in close and crashes his lips onto yours, making your cheeks a dark red.

"Jump." He mumbles through the kiss.

You nod slightly, jumping as he placed his hands on you're plump ass, holding you up, your back against the wall as he continues to kiss you. 

The elevator dinged and we separated, "right." You murmur to him, your heat throbbing slightly.

He carries you to your room as you pull out my keycard and push it in the detector and it clicks open.

You gasp as he opens it quickly, closes it, and shoved you're back into the wall, "bed?" He asks, kissing you.

"D-down the hall." You reply panting, his right hand sliding into your inner thigh. 

He nods, crashing his lips onto yours as he walks down the hall into your room, slamming you on the bed. 

You smirk as pulls his shirt off, unbuckles his pants and throws them to the side before stalking up to you.

He rips the dress off you, unclipping your bra as you sneak a peek at his boxers, which had a big bulge sticking out.

"Fuck." He moans as he rubs both of your nipples, leaning down to suck on your right nipple, it becoming extremely hard.

"J-jonaa... I need you." You moan as he leaves a trail of wet kisses on your collar bone down to your belly button.

"Do you?" He smirks, taking two fingers and rubbing circles on the outside of my panties.

You nod, panting. 

He then pulls your panties off and sticks two fingers in, pumping slowly before increasing speed, hard and fast pumps. 

"Jonaa!" You scream in pleasure.

"Ready for me?" He growls, slipping his fingers out of your heat, and aligning his member with your entrance. 

"No condom?" You ask.

"Nope. If you get pregnant, I'll be here." He tells you and you nod. 

He then slowly slides into your entrance.

"Fuck Y/N." He groans in delight.

You pant as he speeds up, his pumps becoming fast and rough.

"J-jonaa!" You moan out loudly.

"God, I love the way you scream out my name." He screams. 

You feel your legs shaking, knowing your reaching you climax.

"I-im bout to cum!" You screech.

"Cum for me baby, cum." He growls, pumping faster and faster.

"Jonaa!" You scream as you cum, squirting on yours and his stomach and thighs.

"Y/N I'm about to cum." He growls, his pumps becoming slightly sloppily.

"Y/N!" He groans, releasing his liquids inside of you, filling you up. 

You both rode off your high's and flopped onto your bed, cuddling with each other.

"Goodnight Y/N." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you close.

"Goodnight Jonaa." You whisper, placing your head in the crook of his head, and leaning onto his chest as you drift off into sleep.


End file.
